


It’s perfect

by AlwaysInMyHeartt



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Mpreg Mickey, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey, Vomiting, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartt/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartt
Summary: Mickey is pregnant, they really need to find a new place to liveAka another 5 +1 oneshot (but it’s actually 4 +1)





	It’s perfect

When the stick showed 2 thin pink lines Mickey panicked, this was no place to raise a baby, he sat on the toilet lid for a good half hour as he pondered what to do with the Fetus in his belly

“What’s the fucking hold up?” Iggys deep shout jostled Mickey out of his thoughts, he quickly stood up and wiped his eyes that he didn’t realise were leaking tears as he crumpled up the pregnancy stick box and wrapped it in tissue before throwing it in the bin, hiding the actual stick in his elastic shorts 

What was he going to tell ian? Lord knows they aren’t ready to have a child especially a child that was part Milkovich and part Gallagher 

He barged Iggy our the way and went to his room not long after his bedroom door opened 

“Y’right mick?”

Mickey scrunched up his nose and sniffed trying to seem unbothered but the churning in his stomach implied the complete opposite “I need to talk to you”

“Seems serious” Ian’s eyebrows rose as he threw his keys on the bed 

Mickey pulled the stick out of his pants and handed it over “we fucked up man”

Mickey watched as Ian’s lips parted as he stared at the test “you’re having a baby? My baby?” A smile crept up on his face 

“What the fuck ian this isn’t something to be happy about, look at us we can hardly look after ourselves how are we meant to look after a kid?” Mickeys words came out rushed as the more he thought about it the more he panicked

“Hey hey” ian places his palms onto mickeys flushes face “we are going to be okay, we can do this, that’s my baby in there... our baby, yeah we might not have a fuckin’ clue what we are doing but we will learn along the way, we can do this mick” he smiled as he grazed his thumb along Mickeys cheekbone

Mickey pauses as he looked into Ian’s big eyes “we are having a baby” he laughed “holy fuck”

~  
Mickey was now 3 months along, after hearing his unborn child’s heartbeat for the first time there was no longer that feel of regret, yes he was still scared, terrified even but it was nothing compared to the love and adoration he felt for the fetus growing inside of him.

All was good with baby gallavich however the realisation that their living situation wasn’t hit him hard when his brother tony fell while holding a gun, a bullet shooting right beside Mickey, going through the bathroom door missing him by an inch 

“What the fuck!”

Tony scrambled up from the floor “Mickey mick I’m so sorry, shit, you okay? Baby okay?” He stumbled over to his brother and checked his body for wounds while Mickey stood in shock

“I will get rid of the guns I promise mick, never again” Tony was a stuttering mess, the guilt he felt for almost shooting his brother and possibly killing his unborn niece/nephew was eating up at him 

Mickey blinked and put his brave face on before scoffing “whatever, just keep that shit away from me, ian would kill you if anything happened to this baby” he turned on his heels and made his way to the door, needing to escape the house 

He noticed the gun and the drugs with rolled up bills laying on the table as he walked out, the empty beer cans littering the floor, the floor that also had ripped up floorboards that Mickey guessed is what caused Tony to trip in the first place 

He wiped his mouth muttering “fuck” as he thought about all the possible dangers that could cause him or his kid serious harm 

He shook away the thought as he walked over to the Shop, letting the memory of the incident that just happened fade away to the back of his head

~

Mickey was woken up by screaming from the living room, he looked beside him at ian who was sprawled across the bed still fast asleep, the boy could sleep through a war

He decided to get up to go to the bathroom it’s not like he would be able to go back to sleep with the racket going on in the other room

“What the fuck is going on?” 

“Mickey go back to your room-“ Tony muttered

“None of your fucking business” Kenyatta, the main cause of all the noise, stalked over to Mickey looking down on him

“Ay get the fuck away from him” Tony challenged as Iggy pushed Mickey behind him, shielding his pregnant brother from the large abusive man 

Mickey knew better than to talk back 

A sharp click came from behind Kenyatta causing the man to whirl around

Ian stood holding a gun “I suggest you get the fuck out of this house” his voice was calm and steady yet sharp and threatening, Mickey didn’t know if it was the pregnancy hormones but he felt the blood rush down to his dick

Eventually the man left the house slamming the door causing it to rattle

“Impressive” Iggy smirked as he stepped aside to let Mickey out 

Ian shrugged looking smug before his face fell serious again

“Hot damn Gallagher” Mickey smirked, Ian was having none of it “pack your shit Mickey we are going to live at mine”

Just as Mickey was about to object Iggy interrupted “it’s probably best mick, it’s not safe here”

“Don’t think Tony didn’t tell me about almost shooting you after tripping over the floorboards” one of Ian’s perfectly shaped brows raised knowingly 

“Whatever” he huffed as he went to pack his stuff

~

The lack of danger that was at the Gallagher house caused Mickey to feel a hell of a lot safer however having a million kids running around stressed him out to no ends 

He woke up to screaming and crying on the daily, his head pounding and his stomach churning 

His whole body was sticky from sweat after being forced to share a room with three other teenage boys, he kicked the covers off and rubbed his temple as he listened to the kids from debbies daycare cry, he pulled the flat pillow out from under his head and smacked it over his face in hopes of drowning out the noise 

He lay there kicking his legs with frustration until his stomach churned again and bile rose up his throat 

He swung his legs off the bed, accidentally stepping on ian who was asleep on the floor, and rushed to the bathroom

He tried to open the door to no avail  
“Let me the fuck in” he shouted as he continuously smacked on the door

When the door finally opened Mickey pushed himself past and fell to his knees, only just being able to lift up the lid before emptying his stomach 

“Ew”... great, Mickey turned around noticing about 5 kids staring at him, he threw his middle finger up at them before closing his eyes and resting his head on the toilet, not caring that he had just thrown up in it

He stayed there until he felt Ian’s fingers run through his hair “You okay?”

“What do you think?” He looked up at his concerned boyfriend 

“Jesus Mickey you look awful” it was true, his skin was ghostly and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and not to mention the cold sweat 

“Cheers”

Mickey let ian Pick him up and walk him back to bed

“Ian! I need to leave this fucking house” 

“Sure we can go out for the day-“

“No! I can’t live here, I’m about to commit fucking homicide” he didn’t realise he was waving his hands around until Ian grabbed them and gently stopped him before pulling him in for a hug with a chuckle

“Okay, okay, whatever you want mick”

~

Kev and Vee were happy enough to let the expecting couple crash at theirs until the baby was born, especially considering they knew how stressful being pregnant is, they understood that Mickey needed his own space so they set up the sofa bed for them to stay 

Mickey was grateful that the ball family had happily let him and Ian stay, fortunately Kev and Vee were no prudes when it came to sexual activity so he and ian had been able to go at it on their couch a couple of times when Mickey was extremely desperate but in return they had to listen to Kev and Vee go at it like bunnies but that was the least of his worries... well it was

With all the peace and quiet he and Ian had finally been able to save up for and start purchasing things for their baby, he was 4 months along and already knew the gender, they were having a little boy, this spurred ian on to start buying baby stuff left right and centre and honestly Mickey had no complaints, he loved to see Ian exited about their child 

What he didn’t love was coming ‘home’ to see Veronica, ass up in the air as Kev fucked her over Their newly purchased baby supplies

“What the fuck is this? Are you fucking kidding me?” Kev stopped his movements and looked at Mickey and Ian with an unbothered smile

“Hey, didn’t expect you to be back so early” he said as he pulled out of Vee

“Kev, What the fuck? We just bought this shit” ian shouted as he pointed to newly bought baby clothes that were now covered in jizz and lube

“Oh shit, sorry boys” Veronica apologised as she stood up off the couch “we will clean it don’t worry”

“Don’t fucking bother” Mickey seethed as he grabbed the ruined baby products and threw them in the bin with frustration before storming out the house

Ian stares at the couple who stood in the nude

“What? Was it something we did?” Kev asked genuinely confused

Ian shook his head before following Mickey

~

Apparently Sheila had overheard ian complain about their living situation to Fiona as he sat at the Gallagher kitchen

“You can stay at mine” Sheila squealed from where she stood with a mop 

“Sheila, we can’t ask that of you-“

“Nonsense” she waved him off “oh we will have so much fun, you and Mickey can take Karen’s old room, I’m really good at making organic baby food oh and I have some of Karen’s old baby toys” she rambled

Ian eyed Fiona who shrugged before turning back to the woman “okay. Sure” he gave a tight lipped smile hoping he wasn’t going to regret it.

~

“This is hands down the worst one” Mickey complained as they watched Sheila bring down yet another box of old baby toys 

Ian silently laughed and playfully slapped Mickeys arm “shut up, it’s sweet” 

Mickey wasn’t impressed, especially when Sheila brought a plastic cup over and pressed one side to mickeys swollen belly and the other to her ear trying to hear the heartbeat

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Mickey muttered as Ian doubled over with laughter 

~

“Where the fuck are you taking me?” Mickey wheezed as he tried to keep up with Ian 

“Almost there mick, it’s a surprise” 

Mickey rolled his eyes and continued to complain until he crashed into Ian’s back when he had stopped 

Mickey looked up, he was stood in front of a house “the hells this?”

“It’s our house” Ian proudly smiled 

It wasn’t great, it was a bit run down and shabby but in mickeys eyes it was perfect, he didn’t realise he was crying until his cheeks became wet

He quickly wiped them away muttering “hormones” as Ian wetly chuckled as he kissed the top of Mickeys head

“I’ve been saving up, our siblings pitches in to help too, I know it’s not much but I wanted us to live together, you me and the baby-“

“Shut up, it’s perfect” Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck snuggled close “fuck, I love you”

“I love you too, so much” Ian smiled before leading Mickey into their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed my ‘name’ from mickeyvich because 1. I didn’t like it 2. I don’t want my ao3 to be purely based on gallavich, I want to write other fics about other people too.
> 
> So, it’s been a hot minute since I wrote a gallavich fic but after hearing about Noel’s return as a regular for season 10 I got exited and I had this planned for a while for some reason


End file.
